


Run into you

by Maria3316



Series: Bruce Banner and The Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria3316/pseuds/Maria3316
Summary: When General Ross sees Bruce Banner on TV he gives an address that makes Bruce jumpy. One thing good always ends to one thing bad... or does it?





	Run into you

Bruce Banner was terrified. The Avengers had won but there was still one problem, Ross has seen him on the news. He saw the Hulk he knew where he was. That thought alone was enough to make Bruce want to run once again. The pain of Ross’ torture ran through his veins when he was told that Fury was having trouble keeping the government at bay. He could feel the Avengers eyes looking at him, the heat of the room finally catching up. The only thing left on his mind was get out. Fury saw the panic in his eyes and called a code green. The door started to close and the windows were covered with metal plating. Bruce’s panic caused him to run through the doors seconds before they slammed close. He heard his team calling for him, yet all that was clear was the pain inflicted on him. He could feel the needles pricking his skin, he could feel how drowsy he was unable to feel his regular anger. The Hulk bellowed with the message of betrayal and tears ran down his normally stoic face. He could only think that Fury was going to sell him to Ross, use him as a pawn to keep the rest of the Avengers. Hulk was screaming to be let out to destroy any thing that could track him while sneaking to his room. As he was sneaking around he realized the vastness of the tower. It surprised him that it hadn’t bothered him before, but now with Ross back he couldn’t help but imagine an army at every turn. When he eventually reached his room, Tony was already on his bed holding a bag and a key.  
“Tony...” Bruce said cautiously knowing that anyone at this point could betray him. His mind was tricking him, telling him that Tony wouldn’t do that to you but Hulk was stronger and screaming at the tin man for betraying his trust, for using him like Ross did. Trying to trick the poor scientist by giving him a home.  
“Just so you know Fury was terrified when even Natasha was screaming at him, I mean he expected me and Clint, I mean Clint and me same difference, but Natasha? You should have seen his face.” Tony said calmly but words filled with anger. “I was this close to calling the suit to beat him. You know? You’re one of us. He doesn’t know how hard I worked to gain your trust and to be able to hug you and joke around, for you to sleep with your door unlocked and leave shit in your lab. Sitting on the same couch as Pep. Letting us laugh with you. God even letting us comfort you or the Hulk after a nightmare. I swear to god I’m going to murder Fury and Ross.” Tony finished anger finally covering his calm demeanor.  
“Tony, we knew this would happen eventually. We knew he was going to find out. You knew I would have to run once again.” Bruce no longer sounding confident, his tone was shaky as if he would cry once again. He slowly grabbed the bag from Tony seeing his anger break when Bruce’s shaking hand grabbed the small sack, tears threatening to leave. The mechanic looked at his scientific counterpart with curious eyes, he’d seen the scientist cry many times but this was new. It was tears of betrayal something he never wanted him to feel at his own house. Tony knew that feeling of betrayal, the feeling that everyone you once knew was out to get you. Hell, Obadiah proved that anyone could hurt you. Yet, Tony saw hesitation when Bruce opened the door turning one last time to face Tony.  
“Goodb-“  
Panic filled Tony his calm demeanor gone once again. His own fears and anxieties appearing in his tone. He wouldn’t allow Bruce to run anymore he knew that it was comfortable but he wouldn’t allow Bruce to do that to himself he couldn’t allow him.  
“No! You can’t run Brucie, I’m not letting you go not before you say one thing.” Tony said panic finally filling up his voice. “Tell me that you really want to leave. Tell me that this isn’t home.”  
“Tony you know I can’t say that, I lo- I trust all of you, heck this is the first place in a long time where I was safe. I didn’t have to run every time I became you know.” A sigh left Bruce’s body as he felt the Hulk relax. “I haven’t been able to fall asleep after a transformation since I first had the accident. I care about all of you but I can’t keep you all in danger, I can’t trust SHEILD.” At this point tears were flowing freely. Hulk was screaming to run while they could scolding him for crying once more at the happy memories. Even Hulk was scared of Ross and if he could get away way before Ross got here they’d be safe.  
“Bruce, we’ll keep Ross away. We’re the Avengers for fucks sake! If you want I can get Pepper to do a press conference, we’ll do it to introduce the members of the Avengers, show the loyalty we have to each other and threaten Ross on the way. We need you Bruce, we need Hulk too. You’re the best person, people I mean, we could ask for on this team.” Tony begged wiping away a stray tear before walking towards Bruce not hesitating to reach out to him. “I can’t change your mind but can you at least say goodbye to your team. I promise they are in the living room waiting for your decision, Nick isn’t there just us. You know even Thor showed up to make sure you are okay.”  
Bruce stood in shock trying to weigh his options, he listened for the other guy to fight back. Tony used this chance to grab the mans hand and pull him into a hug. Bruce melted into the hug as he waited for something to tell him to run but nothing responded. After a few minutes he put the bag down and nodded at Tony cautiously opening the door. Of course Tony recognized his fear and before Bruce could leave called out to Jarvis.  
“Hey J, can you tell me who is in the building right now?”  
“Of course sir, currently only you, Bruce Banner, Captain Rogers, The arrow man, Natasha, Point Break, and Pepper are in the tower. I can scan and project live locations of everyone if that would help.” Jarvis responded already playing everyone’s live location. Steve was sitting close to Natasha and Clint on the couch explaining something with a broken expression. Thor was looking out the window with Mjölnir by his side. Pepper was walking out of the office fuming yelling at someone on the phone. A small smile rested on Bruce’s face as he saw his team there for him, it was so long since he had that companionship and he felt guilty putting them in danger. A news helicopter Passed by the window and Bruce unconsciously flinched. Thor grabbed Mjölnir watching the object closely slowly putting it down as it flew away. Maybe just maybe he didn’t have to run away anymore.  
Bruce decided to stay. He knew it was selfish and stupid. He knew he just put the Avengers on Ross’s kill list, but they reassured him that they weren’t leaving and that he was safe. There was something in the teams eyes that got him to stay. Maybe it was Steve’s apologies and Thor’s bone crushing hug and protective glare. Tony thought it had to do with Pepper. When Pepper finally got off the phone anger spewing from her body, the sharp click of her heals moving towards Bruce everything stopped. She didn’t ask but just grabbed him into a hug running her fingers through his hair. Promises fell from her lips as she motioned for the Avengers to come next to her. Pepper slowly moved to the ground and the avengers followed hugging the two of them providing warmth and comfort. That comfort was short lived, Pepper had to break the news and explain that the press conference was tomorrow. Slowly but surely the Avengers left to shower and get ready for bed and no one ever mentioning the small smile that fell on the scientists face.  
When the next morning arrived everyone was in their uniform except for Bruce and Tony given that both suits were overbearing. Tony was fixing the blazer that he let Bruce borrow. The slick black blazer felt stiff against Bruce’s skin everything seemed heightened in his nervous state. As the older man scanned the room once more he noticed that everyone had Hulk/Bruce Banner merch. He didn’t even know Bruce Banner merch existed?! Steve had a Hulk sticker in the middle of the star, bright green in the middle of his chest. Clint’s normal zipper was replaced with a Hulk fist, the green not exactly fitting his outfit but he held his head up high on its pride. Thor had stuck a sticker on his armor saying “Bruce Banner deserves to be on this team, as does Hulk”. The obviously homemade sticker had a little atom in the corner over mjolnir. Natasha had a silver pin, an outline of gamma radiation wavelengths. The simple pin stood out on her all black catsuit. Finally Tony had a t-shit that simply said “Bruce Banner is the best science bro”.  
The tension stuck in his body slowly fell as his fa-team surrounded him. They all had soft smiles on their faces watching Bruce’s lost expression. “You guys did this for me?”  
“Of course Bruce you are one of us” Steve said a boyish smirk crossed his face as he pulled out two kids Hulk fists. “And these are for our very own kid genius Tony.”  
A smirk crossed Bruce’s face as Tony stammered our a response.  
“Cap I thought you were joking.” Tony exclaimed hiding his hands. Steve tried to pin Tony down to put on the gloves as Tony screamed. “Steven! Steve Rogers I will end you! Brucey Bear!”  
A real laugh fell over Bruce as he doubled over tears springing in his eyes. Natasha broke out into a grin as Clint went to help Steve. Thor has a mighty laugh as he rested his hand on Bruce as his laugh still filled the room. The once tense mood was broken as Tony got up smoothing his suit with his Hulk hands. He felt even the Hulk laughing looking at all of them with a smile. Natasha pulled out her phone and recorded this moment showing each persons bright smile.  
“Hey guys, the press conference will start in ten minutes. I will introduce you guys and explain why we are having this conference.” Pepper explained. Her usual professional attire was no where to be seen as she wore a green dress.  
Bruce was overwhelmed with his team and how much they cared about him. His usual strong face faltered into another weak smile and with a slight nod he stood a little taller. “Thank you Pepper.”  
The ten minutes seemed to pass quickly as the Avengers decided to explain their master plan. Tony hit his fists together in a mock high five and instead of the regular clap a loud “Hulk Smash” shook the gloves and room. The entire team burst out into laughter hearing the off impression of their big green friend.  
“He-He just said that puny human sounds dumb” Bruce said between laughs. Tony’s proud smile radiated in the small room before Pepper’s voice broke the noise.  
“Let me introduce the Avengers one by one.”  
The first person she introduced was Steve, the man looked at Bruce winking on his way out. The group of reporters started to take photos of the man and his killer smile before realizing the sticker on his suit. Then came Thor, he walked out waving Mjölnir. The press now taking pictures of the homemade sticker knowing what to focus on. Natasha and Clint walked in together. Clint put on his boyish smile, he winked at Pepper signaling that he turned off his hearing aids. She rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. Finally it was Bruce and Tony’s turn. Bruce’s face was filled with worry, Tony turned and looked at him.  
“Ready to see me make an ass out of myself?”  
Bruce looked at him with confusion before walking onstage. The man put a fake smile on his face waving coyly at the group of reporters. Just as he reached the podium Tony appeared with his killer smile and Hulk gloves. He was running down the stage showing his homemade shirt and green sunglasses. The reporters had a field day taking photos until he stopped in the middle. With a wicked smile he smashed the gloves together and the famous Hulk smash emitted again. Bruce couldn’t help it when he started laughing again watch Tony make an ass of himself on stage. The reporters turned taking photos of the now laughing Banner. With the team laughing beside him. Pepper eventually regained herself before speaking once again.  
“Okay, we are going to open the floor to your questions. We understand that this is a less formal press event but all the regular Stark rules apply. Thank you for attending.”  
The Team took their seats after Steve moved the podium. The team surrounded Bruce protectively, although they knew he could fend for himself they understood his worry.  
“Okay, hey Christine! I remember you what’s up? What’s your question?” Tony said leaning on Bruce’s legs. The protective gesture went unnoticed by most but Bruce held back the smile.  
“Tony” Christine said with a nod, “We understand that this meeting is to be about the avengers as a whole. There have been many meetings like this before, yet this is the first time we have seen Dr. Banner on stage with you guys. Is there reason for this.”  
“Dang she is going in fast” Clint signed to Bruce with a smirk. Bruce shook his head at Clint.  
“Yes there is a reason a very big ass-” Tony began.  
“Bruce Banner is apart of our group and usually these press conferences are after a big battle. After that Doctor Banner deserves some time to rest, I don’t know how many videos of our fights you have seen, but Bruce and the Hulk both do a majority of the heavy lifting during and after battles. Therefore it is not fair to put him on stage like a show monkey.” Steve finished bite at the end of his voice.  
Bruce nodded in agreement before deciding to speak up. “After a battle I sometimes need sometime to cool off you know with the oth- Hulk still pumped on adrenaline. It’s just nice to have some time to let the adrenaline wear out.”  
“Hey Eric! What’s up man!” Clint yelled out pointing at the poor reporter now flush with embarrassment.  
“Hello guys! I wanted to know just some fun information. We hear a lot about your battles and personal adventures but not about your guys team bonding activities. Any favorites?”  
“See Eric knows how to ask a question Nat!” Clint exclaimed excitedly. “I love when we do trading unlike exercises. Once a week each person attempts to learn another’s skill. I love when people have to try the acrobatic stuff Nat and I do. You should have seen Tony when he-“  
“That is enough embarrassing me today. I thoroughly enjoy the dinners.” Tony said enthusiastically cutting Barton off. “Once a week we all try to cook dinner together.”  
“I enjoy movie nights.” Nat said her mask never falling. Steve nodded his head agreeing with Natasha’s statement.  
“I throughly enjoy when we go to museums. I love learning about the many differing cultures that are on your small planet.” Thor responded.  
“My favorite moments are the quinjets after a battle. Everyone is so exhausted but it’s really when you see how much we care for each other.” Bruce concluded with a nod.  
The team relaxed seeing how the first two questions were fairly easy. They shouldn’t have expected it, to be fair this was the worlds introduction to the man behind The Incredible Hulk.  
“Yes, um so I have a question for Doctor Banner. In the numerous reports done by General Ross he deems that the Hulk is unfit for battle due to its inability to think for itself. Is there truth to his words?” The reporter asked sheepishly.  
“Yeah so that’s a complex question. When General Ross tor-knew me he had met a very new and angry Hulk. Hulk didn’t have any people skills I mean he’s a person created by gamma radiation and anger. So when Hulk was created he was mainly unable to effectively communicate his ideas and anger causing him to lash out in fear. In today’s age the Hulk has his own personality, coping mechanism, and will to fight all different than my own but all for the greater good.” Bruce answered quickly. The man was trying to figure out how he could describe his counterpart without revealing the issues they had.  
“So Dr. Banner does that mean the Hulk is its own separate being, it has its own thought process and ideals? Can he can be corrupted?” A reporter pushed.  
“I mean yeah, that’s one way to put it. My brain technically contains two different beings in the sense of impulse control, emotions, and memories, but corruption would be difficult due to the fact that you would have to manipulate not one but two of us.” He stated feeling Hulk agree to his statement. “He would also like to add that he cares about and I quote the puny humans.”  
Tony let out a laugh at that one turning to Bruce. “Oh lord looks like the big guy is starting to feel for me.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony while the same reporter pushed on their question. “So you’re saying that the Hulk is dangerous because he can be corrupted and manipulated.”  
“What? When did I ever-“  
“Let me take this one Bruce,” Natasha interrupted, Bruce could feel how angry Nat was and decided to let her take it. “Bruce and Hulk are people. They have emotions, they feel things, they love, they hurt and just like any of us can be corrupted. Anyone in the world can be corrupted and that’s just a risk the world takes. That being said I find it hard to believe that you guys think that this man will ever and I mean ever be corrupted. I understand that Doctor Banner hasn’t been properly introduced but this man puts his life on the line for you guys just to have these accusations.”  
Natasha in her angry state stood up before leaving the stage the other Avengers promptly following. Maybe Bruce Banner could find a family in this ragtag group just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
